Pride as a Snake
by AmeStrom
Summary: Barty Jr. finds some new friends and nearly makes some enemies. The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 5


Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this

story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

Written for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 5

CHASER 2: Write about your team's chosen character in their 3rd Year

Character we chose was Barty Crouch JR.

Additional Prompts:

5\. (quote) 'Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss.' - Douglas Adams

11\. (quote) 'Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney

13\. (word) ridiculous

If you get the chance check out the rest of my teammates's stories we connected them all together. Captain: ClaireBear1982 got pre-Hogwarts and through to our Seeker: .Xanda -7th year.

 **Pride as a Snake**

"Morons." Barty sneered as he shoved the door open angrily.

He couldn't believe they believed that they would believe Dumbledore so easily, he didn't even for one second. He huffed as he stormed down the stone corridor away from the great hall. If the war against this new dark wizard was going as good as they say then he would have heard something over the past summer. His father was in the Ministry after all. His happiness of being sorted into Ravenclaw was fading over the years much to his chagrin. If he couldn't hold some pride in his House perhaps his father was right, he just wasn't worth the attention. He glared as he ran a hand tiredly over his face. Ravenclaws were suppose to be the most intelligent of Hogwart's students. But they were only starting to grate more and more on his nerves causing him to distant himself from his fellow students. He stretched his arms above his head as he realized that he was actually fairly tried. He still had a bit of Potions homework to finish before he turned in though.

Barty claimed a secluded set in the far back of the library. He smoothed out a roll of parchment for his essay. His quill made a irritable scratching noise as he worked. He heard a scrambling of feet as some people moved on the floor below him. He groaned as he heard stifled laughter. He decided there wasn't much hope of him finishing his homework. He paused and scowled at the group of boys that were huddled together at one of the tables. He recognized them as four Gryffindors that were constantly getting into trouble. It was ridiculous what they could get away with. Strolling pass them he ducked behind a bookcase and leaned back to listen.

"We will have to wait if we want to catch Strangy in this." Black was saying as he leaned over the piece of parchment.

"Dang, nab it. That will never work, see? Filtch is patrolling this area." Hissed Potter motioning to something.

"He's got a point. We'll need to wait! If we get in trouble again McGonagall will give us detention." Muttered Lupin.

"N-Next week then?" Whispered Pettigrew nervously.

"Yeah.. The perfect time would be after double potions. Then we would be able to catch both Snivellus and Strangy." Potter said with a grin.

He suddenly frowned and cast a glance over in Barty's direction. Barty ducked and sneaked towards the exit. He heard a quick scrap of chairs which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He grimaced and promptly picked up his pace. If there was one thing about this newly christened Marauders, it was that it was best not to get on their bad side. Ducking down another pair of bookshelves he came face to face with Rabastan Lestrange. Barty started but before he could react Lestrange grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him underneath yet another library table. A second later the Marauders turned the corner.

Lestrange pretended to just look up from his book, "What are you lot doing here?" He sneered his lip curling with dislike. "Are you looking for a recover spell for brains."

"Nope, we'll be sure to let you know if we find one, Lestrange. After all you could use all the help you can get." Potter shot back. Lestrange's hand dropped to his wand in a silent warning. Black reached for his but Lupin stopped him from raising it.

"It's not worth it." Hissed Lupin.

"Where's Barty?" Asked Pettigrew.

"What are you blind as well as dumb?" Snapped Lestrange with a roll of his eyes. With that he turned back to his book as a silent dismissal of the group.

"Must still be problems with the map." Whispered Potter just barely loud enough for Barty to over hear. Only when the Marauders where out of earshot did Barty climb out from under the table.

"Thanks." He muttered as he stood.

"Don't mention it. I'll always offer a helping hand to a fellow such as your self." Said Lestrange with a smile.

Barty snorted, "Sorry if I offend but I don't believe that was out of the goodness of your heart."

Lestrange's smile took a sly edge to it as he spoke. "Why not take a leap of faith."

"With a snake?" Barty said with a laugh. "Maybe when I can fly."

"Well you know what they say." Lestrage said with a shrug not put off in the slightest.

"What's that?"

"Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss." Lestrange calmly said as he stood up and gathered his books. "If that's true I might still get my leap."

#

Several weeks went by and to his surprise Lestrage wasn't the only Slytherin that started being friendly with him. Currently he was lounging out on the school grounds with Rosier and a few other Slytherins enjoying one of the last warm sunny days.

"How are you liking your new classes?" Asked Rosier as he laid a pair of Exploding Snap cards down in the grass before him and briskly tapped them with his wand.

"Arithmancy is quite fascinating but I think the core classes are still the best so far."

Avery made a noise of agreement before he jerked to the side to ovoid getting his eyebrows singed off. They all busted out laughing at Avery's expression.

"Shouldn't we be doing something a bit more mature then playing this game?" Snorted Barty.

"It's only our third year." Stated Mulciber "Who says we have to grow up?"

Lestrage rolled his eyes at this statement clearly having heard it before. Barty couldn't stop the grin from crossing his face. Perhapes his father had been right, he would have had much more pride in being a Slytherin.


End file.
